Home video game systems are more popular than ever. Modern technological advancements in gaming systems have resulted in literally hundreds of games with unprecedented depth and detail. As these systems evolved, so have the ergonomic properties of the handheld game controllers that are used with them.
The game controllers used with the WII® video gaming system and similar motion-sensing units are of a wireless nature and are held in one's hand. Such controllers utilize the motion of the user's hands and arms to generate movements on screen. While such gaming systems are certainly very fun to play, the rapid and aggressive movement of the controller can result in it being accidentally thrown across the room.
Unfortunately, as televisions have grown in height and width, both the probability of accidentally striking the screen in such a manner and the cost of rectifying the damage have increased proportionally. If such a controller should strike the screen of a plasma or liquid crystal display (LCD) flat screen monitor, damage will likely result. Repairs of such screens can cost into the hundreds or thousands of dollars, and often end up requiring the complete replacement of the television unit.
Various attempts have been made to provide protective devices for television or display device screens. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,241, issued in the name of Kita et al., describes an image display device with a screen protection arrangement peripherally surrounding a display screen of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,548, issued in the name of Uchida et al., describes a mounting structure for a display device including a frame on which a screen is held and a protecting panel retained in place over the screen with a Z-form holding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,752, issued in the name of Ishikawa et al., describes an attachable protective screen for an image display device including a top bracket and a bottom bracket which receive a protector screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,386, issued in the name of Huber, describes an integrated structural screen panel for protection television including a protective panel which correspondingly mates with the television cabinet to contain and protect a lenticular screen and a Fresnel screen of the television.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult to install on an existing monitor or display device. Also, many such devices are difficult to remove once installed. Furthermore, many such devices mount to a monitor or display device in a manner which requires modification or permanent damage to the monitor. Accordingly, there exists a need for a protective panel for a monitor or similar flat screen display device without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.